The Ninth Vizard
by TrueSalvation
Summary: The gap between good and evil never wavered so thin. To discover his own identity and fight for what he believes is right, Naruto takes upon the challenge to get his own answers and sets on a whole new adventure. NarutoxBleach Crossover


**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Bleach. **

**Author's Note: **Yes yet another NarutoxBleach crossover. However, I've always wanted to write one with my own perspective so I finally got around to working on it. This is my first crossover so I'm excited to write about two of my favorite Shounen series. Please feel free to review, criticize, offer suggestions, etc; I also want to say thanks to my good friend Rick for checking over the story before it was published. Thanks mate!

**You Have Been Warned**: Language, Bleach and Naruto Manga Spoilers, Sexual themes, and Violence.

**"Technique"** means Naruto or Bleach Technique name. (Definitions can be found at the bottom of the page)

"**_Kyuubi/Hollow_"** means Kyuubi or a Hollow speaking.

"_Inner Thoughts/Flashback" _means Inner Thoughts of a person or a Flashback when stated.

* * *

**Chapter One: Lost and Found**

_Drip._

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Tiny droplets of water were the only faint sound that could be heard echoing throughout the humongous underground cave. Despite what ritual was actually taking place at the very moment, the tremendous amount of concentration required to split the Bijuu from its host proved to be quite the daunting task.

Nine figures stood upon the finger tips of the massive figurine in a deep state of meditation as they pried the Kyuubi no Youko from its jinchuurki. Normally any other sealing would take three straight days and nights, but due to the immense power of the Kyuubi, each tail required one whole day to be sealed. But alas it had been well over a week and now only the last tail remained to be sealed. They were so close to achieving their primary goal and put their organizations plan into effect and were just mere moments away from finalizing the main driving force of their plans.

However, while all nine figures were in sync with one another in the sealing process, there was one among them that was finalizing his own plans as well. It would lead to the betrayal of his temporary ally who sought to use the power of the Bijuus for his own agenda, but would end up being just a pawn in his overall scheme. Now the only thing that remained was the right time to strike.

The jinchuurki's body which at first struggled violently at the beginning of the ritual became less resistant as the process continued up to the point now where it became lampant and unmoving. A sign that the hosts own personal seal had deteriorated and was left to hopelessly cling to the last bites of the Bijuu it held in place.

Now was the time to strike! It was only a matter of a couple of minutes before the Kyuubi was extracted. The man behind the orange mask took a quick observation of his surroundings, noting everyone still being in a deep state of concentration and non attentive towards him. He switched his three tomoe Sharingan and activated it to his Mangekyou Sharingan and marginally began to switch his hand seal as he became poised to strike. Just as the seal was on its final process he did a quick recap of his plan in his head.

He would soon attack the five bodies on the opposite hand of the statue and get them out of the way before any new ones were summoned. His two subordinates, Kisame and Zetsu, would deal with the last one that remained on the left thumb of the hand they stood upon. It would be too late for either Konan or Pain to interfere.

Once the sealing had finalized and all the irises had appeared in the eyes, he would just have to mark them with his Sharingan to gain control over the King of Hell statue. He would gain the ultimate power! The Sharingan's true power would be realized and the world would tremble before him!

Finally, the jinchuurki's body went completely limp and the extraction was just about complete. The nine spectral dragons that had done the extraction began to recede from the body and towards the mouth of the statue. That was when everything was set into motion.

Despite its dark color, the black flames of _**Amaterasu **_were able to light up the entire cave and shone brightly as they traveled across the opposite hand of the statue and immediately struck each of the five bodies that stood on the finger tips.

No living creature could survive such a devastating surprise attack as the flames engulfed the right hand of the statue. Done with his first task, he quickly switched positions towards the head of the statue. Aiming his Sharingan at each of the eyes the pupils immediately faced him and came into contact with his own. The eyes one by one become red and started to form one tomoe after another till there were three in each.

What felt like an eternity, but was really only in fact just seconds passed by as each of the nine eyes began to take form of the Sharingan.

It was almost over! The eyes continued to come under his control until finally he would gain control over the entire statue! He would be able to harness the power of all the might Bijuu's within his very own eyes!

_Three eyes left._

Like the last ticks of a timer, he could almost feel the power of the Bijuus enveloping within him. This new powerful surge coursed throughout his entire body. He felt as if he was returning to his prime and even rapidly surpassing it!

_Yes, it's almost within my grasp! With this new power no one can stand in my way! Konohagakure no Sato will be nothing more than a mere stepping stone toward my ultimate achievement! I will reign supreme over the entire world and gain eternal stature as the greatest shinobi!_

The eighth eye began to form its third tomoe. Now just the last one remained. Yes after decades of waiting, planning, and acting, the seeds of his labor would finally come to sprout and grant him ultimate superiority!

A Sharingan tomoe formed within the last eye. The power rush he felt earlier seemed to have doubled over as it encased him. He stretched back and opened up his chest as if he was soaking it all within himself. Another tomoe had formed and just one last remained!

_Its over! I have completed what I've sought for so many years to achieve. Now no one can stand in my way as I achieve greatness!_

Unfortunately he had spoken too soon as now he felt his body tug towards the statue and the once steady flow of energy that encased him earlier began to pull away. The mouth bindings that earlier had fallen off began to wrap themselves once again around the King of Hell statue. Things had been going so perfectly just a moment go, yet now at the last second everything could be jeopardized. And there was only one person who could do such a thing..

"Uchiha vermin. You backstab even one another so what difference should I expect when they deal with someone who isn't even blood related? Always selfish and thinking only for yourselves; I should have expected no less from the man who would willingly sacrificed his own clan for his dream"

That mocking tone always enraged him. As if he knew what was right and wrong in the world in just his short existence in this world! He would teach that brat a lesson for meddling in his plan.

Shifting his body and turning his head back he looked to the entrance of the cave and saw the lone figure that stood in position with a ram seal as he began to fight for control over the statue. A furious power struggle as the two mighty shinobi battled for dominance over the enormous power that was housed within the King of Hell statue.

His two subordinates had proven to be useless as they had been easily manhandled and seemed to be trapped within a paper prison. It looked like the origami bitch had proven to be useful after all.

"I won't let you interfere in my plans. This world needs to change and I will be the one to bring about righteousness. If I must eliminate you in order to do it, then so be it!"

Madara felt his body gets hit with a huge thrust of force and his new former power being to relinquish from his control. It was rapidly disappearing from him and he was actually losing the struggle!

"No! I will not let you stop me you insolent brat! I've worked so hard to finally get all this and I will not let you steal it away from me! Perish!"

He quickly formed a hand seal and aimed another **_Amaterasu _**attack towards where Pain stood. But unlike before his attempt failed as Deva Pain had been able to block the attack with his Shinari Tensei, giving off an invisible burst of force that blocked the black flames and pushed it away.

"All your attempts are futile. You can never defeat me no matter how hard you try. A clan of failures, led by the greatest failure of them all. That is what you always have been and always _will be_ to the end" remarked Pain.

Madara gritted his teeth at the condescending tone and insult. He felt raging emotions swell up inside of him, yet he couldn't do anything as Pain had overwhelmed him and was now taking charge. He had to figure out something to do! He couldn't lose now after he had come _so close_. He had to stop this now before he lost everything!

Forming another hand seal he focused his Sharingan upon the statue once again. He had to utilize this secret technique that only one other Sharingan user had been able to unlock.

**_Kamui!_**

Focusing all his attention towards the King of Hell statue, the surrounding area around it began to warp and appeared as if it was collapsing upon itself. The atmosphere looked as if it was crumbling and the gigantic statue seemed to crack and crumble under the pressure. It looked to be disappearing as it sunk into a tiny hole at its center.

Pain immediately took notice and was baffled at what was occurring before him. Whatever was going on he couldn't risk losing all those Bijuu's that had been gathered! He had to pull them out before they vanished to another location!

Switching his hand seal to the ram sign he began to forcefully pull out the nine dragon-like effigies. But at the rate they were coming out of the statue's mouth as it was collapsing was tight. One by one they were coming out but not quick enough! He could quite possibly lose one of them. No matter what tailed beast it was, he couldn't lose a single of them!

Heart racing and what seemed to be sweat dripping down the side of his forehead Pain had actually managed to break his calm demeanor. Everything that he had set his hopes upon was fading right before his very own eyes! The ethereal dragons were coming out rapidly but….it was too late. The entire statue had imploded on itself and only eight tails were accounted for. One had been sucked in it along with it and now he had lost everything…

His plans ruined. His dream vanquished. It was all lost as one of the Bijuu spirits had been enveloped along with the statue. He looked down at where it once stood and took note of the seven host bodies that lay on the floor. Two were missing. But he remembered they had been able to extract the Ichibi and its host had been saved. So that meant one host wasn't there. But which one?

He knew all the jinchuurki's identities and which Bijuu was sealed within them. He scanned through all of them mentally ticking of the tailed beasts. When he finished counting he realized which one he had lost. The Kyuubi. The Kyuubi jinchuurki was missing. Naruto Uzumaki was gone to another location..To another dimension…And quite possibly to a whole another world…

* * *

In the darkness of the night the small town of Karakura was dimly lit by the street lamps and the strong shine of the white moon in the sky. It should have been just like any other quiet night for a regular person, but those with even a hint of spiritual pressure would've been to hear the shrilling shrieks of what seemed to be quite a number of hollows.

"Damn, can't get a single nights peace in this town. What's with the sudden increase in hollows all of a sudden? It's as if someone laid out a swimming pool of souls for them to eat!"

The assigned Shinigami of Karakura jumped across roof tops as he began on his quest to slay the hollows that had suddenly started to appear. He took out his fourth one before landing back on the ground near the central park. He could sense the loud presence of multiple hollows coming from within the parks vicinities.

"Must be some damn late night hollow picnic going on in there. Looks like I'll be the one left with garbage duty" he said as he gave a deep sigh and entered through the park entrance.

The large trees blocked off the moonlight and he stayed within the pathway in order to avoid a potential surprise from the darkness. Zanpaktou clenched tightly, he made his way towards the large shrieks of the gathered hollows. He actually began to sweat slightly in anticipation of what would await him and what he'd have to deal with.

As he got closer to the center of the park he could hear distant sounds getting louder and could slightly make them out.

**_Back off you ingrate! This tasty morsel belongs only to me!_**

**_No way you tentacle freak! I saw it first so it's only right that I claim it for myself!_**

**_You buffoons! As if I'd let two weaklings such as yourself sink your teeth into this juicy body. You're better off eating one another as I won't even spare you scrapes!_**

The large mixture of hollows began to attack one another and struggled as they were grouped around a certain object on the ground. Whatever it was, it must have been something really special as they didn't want to share it.

The Shinigami moved in closer and counted what looked like to be five large hollows all violently attacking one another. They seemed to be rushing towards something on the ground, but were stopped as another hollow would be quick to strike at them. He took a look at the spot they were all fighting for and in the faint darkness looked as if he made out what looked like a human body.

Why were they after some random body? He couldn't really sense any spiritual pressure coming from it. Then again since sensing reiatsu wasn't his forte he could never be too sure. Either way as his duty as a Shingami he had to protect the defenseless and take out those hollows!

He made a quick dash with zanpaktou held out and jumped in the air to strike down upon one of the hollows mask, but wasn't quick enough as it jumped out of the way. But not fast enough as its right arm was slashed off and give it a large screeching noise as blood spewed out.

The other hollows stopped fighting one another and turned their attention to the new presence.

_Damn I just barely missed him! Now I have to face all of them at the same time! _He gritted his teeth as he looked forward towards the five hollows that were now facing him.

**_Oh what is this? A Shinigami has bestowed its presence upon us? Well I guess we can share an appetizer before fighting for the main course right?_** Said one of the hollows as it put on what looked like an evil grin.

The others just nodded their heads in agreement as they started to move towards the Shinigami who began to back up slightly not sure of how to handle this outmatched battle.

The hollows all bunched up together and quickened their pace towards their new meal.

**_YOU DIE NOW SHINIGAMI! _**They all said in union as they dashed towards the single figure with great speed.

It was as if he was hit with sudden stage fright and couldn't move his legs and stuck in place. Eyes widening he just held up his wavering sword within his shaking hands. If it wasn't for the sudden red light that he noticed coming from behind the hollows right towards _him_ he would have never jumped out of the way in time before it finally reached where he was formerly standing.

The hollows only had time to turn their heads behind them and watch as they were all enveloped by a large red blast of what could only be a **_Cero_**. Not able to escape the powerful blast they could only just shriek in peril as they're bodies were vaporized instantly and caused massive amounts of debris too scatter everywhere.

The sudden blast of energy was so forceful it knocked back the Shinigami who crashed into the woods and knocked through a couple of trees before finally being slammed against a large trunk and slowly losing consciousness. Before his vision was completely covered in darkness he swore he could make out two voices arguing with each other with many obscenities being said and a sudden yelping sound before he finally faded into black.

"Damn it baldy why do you always have to overdo it with those flashy **_Cero'_**s of yours? I wanted some of the action you greedy punk!" said the short girl in the red jumpsuit as she slapped the person next to here with one of her sandals.

The tall and skinny man next to her gave out a yelp as he rubbed the side of his head. He always wondered how she could jump so high and manage to strike him. "I told you Hiyori we got to take these groceries back before the ice cream melts and Mashiro goes without her sugar fix. Plus I'm in no mood to be fighting random hollows"

"Tch, whatever. At least you didn't kill that Shinigami or we'd be in a mess and I'd have to rip your balls off" she said.

Shinji just grinned as they continued walking down the park pathway and towards the warehouse where they were currently staying. It was a fast shortcut and lead straight from the twenty four hour convenient store to their abode.

As they walked down the path they both took notice of the body which the hollows were previously fighting over for still lying on the ground. Curious to see who or what it was they both got closer and examined the body. It appeared to be a sixteen your blonde boy wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. He seemed to have been passed out as his body was unmoving.

"Do you think he's dead?" Hiyori said as she began to poke his head with the side of her foot. Shinji wacked away her legs as he put down the grocery bag and bent down to get a closer inspection.

He looked like to be any other ordinary human except his attire wasn't what you'd exactly call 'normal' nowadays. He also had a strange little headband on his forehead with some sort of swirly symbol. He looked like as if he was going to an anime cosplay convention or something.

Shinji put his fingers on the pulse point of the boy's neck to see if he could feel anything. He closed his eyes to concentrate better.

"Well Dr. Hirako what's your diagnosis? Is he ready to be put in a body bag?"

Shinji broke his deep concentration and looked back at her. "Even if its faint it looks like the kids got a very low pulse. He isn't dead but very close to it. I guess it's up to us to decide his fate"

Hiyori gave a grin that revealed her trademark sharp fang as she pulled out her sword. "Then how about we put him out of his misery? Maybe we can cut off his head and use it as a football"

Shinji rolled his eyes and was about to get up when at that slight moment he felt a strange feeling crawl up his spine. He turned back and looked at the boy once again. He still looked unconscious but suddenly he felt something slightly odd about him. Like a weird vibe was coming out of him. He moved closer and could have sworn he felt this odd spiritual aura from the boy. Was it reiatsu? Even with his heightened abilities he couldn't be sure. If it was, it was very distant and low.

Hiyori was about to make a move but he stopped her with his outstretched hand. "Hold on a second Hiyori. I feel something coming from within this boy"

He moved in closer and used his full concentration to feel any trace of something that resembled a spiritual existence. He held out his hand and let it direct itself innately and watched as it placed itself over the boy's abdomen. That was when he felt a sudden rush of weird evil aura run up his arm hit his body. It was odd. Almost as if it something that resembled a hollow yet it felt more evil than that. Possibly even demonic. Whatever it was it greatly intrigued him. This boy could prove to be quite interesting.

"Hiyori, never mind cutting off his head. This kid could be of great significance to us. We should take him back and have Haichi take a look at him. I'm sure he'd be able to figure out just exactly what this kid is"

Hiyori had a surprised look on her face as she sheathed her sword back and strapped it on her back. "What do you mean significance to us?"

Shinji got up and lifted the boy bridal style and pointed towards the grocery bag with his head signaling Hiyori to pick it up.

"By significant I mean he might be more special than your average human. He might actually end up being just like _one of us_.." he finished with a grin.

* * *

**Amaterasu **- _Illuminating Heaven_ (Original - Naruto)

**Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin - **_Complete Nine Mystical Dragon Seal_ (Original - Naruto)

**Kamui **- _God's Majesty_ (Original - Naruto)

**Cero **- _Hollow Flash_ (Original - Bleach)

**Author's Note: ** Now I want to just get some things cleared up so you can better understand the direction of this story. This takes 50 years _after _Turn Back the Pendulum so for now it doesn't start off with the way the Bleach manga does. It will eventually reach that point, but I will develop Naruto's relationship with the Vizards first. It will primarily take place in the Bleachverse, but I am leaning towards some events taking part in the Naruverse as well. There will most likely be a few characters from the Naruverse making appearnces into the Bleachverse. Also it will be a harem. Both girls from Naruto and Bleach are up for grabs. Also this is just the introduction chapter and while I do have a lot of ideas/concepts to write about I haven't completed my full outline, but it will be finalized soon enough. Updates will primarly depend on my free time since I have school and a social life to deal with, but if I get good amount of response/feedback then I'll most likely be motivated to update faster. That's all for now and thank you for reading!


End file.
